no plot Bobobo with an extra helping of random
by namiangelus
Summary: their is a lot of trouble because you know how everyone likes to hit Jelly, who wouldn't? well any way there's a lot of weird stuff!


1"Hey look Don. I got a new video game" Bobobo walked over with a box.

"Wow that's a big box." He did a twirl and threw a hammer at Bobobo's head.

"Owww! That's it. You'll have to pay for that. With your children." Bobobo took out a huge vacuum cleaner. "Got to clean before spring cleaning is over." Bobobo dressed in a apron and dress was cleaning rapidly. "There's only 20 seconds left!"

"You missed it. Spring cleaning's over. Now my kid will have to go to school." Don throws a happy child at the door, it's Bobobo.

"My children must move out at age 18."

"But I'm not 18."

"Well in that case." Kicks Bobobo into the house.

"Haha! I tricked you mom! I'm really 38! With a couple zeros on the end! Hahaha!" Don walks in the room.

"Shut-up. My poker buddies are over and I can't think with you yelling!" Hits Bobobo into a wall and when the smoke clears he's a card.

"Look! I'm king!" He puts a crown on the top of the card. "See! see! Now kneel to me!" Don gets angry.

"Two can play that game." takes out battle ship game with Battle Ships' face on the boards. "Red or blue?"

"I don't like red or blue! I think there should be a pink for Beauty!" Bobobo sticks a sticker of Beauty's face over Battle Ship. "There that's much better." Beauty looks at it and yells.

"That looks really ugly!" Don takes a sticker of Jelly's face and puts it over Beauty.

"How's that? Jelly makes a great sticker." Just then Gasser walks in.

"Have any of you seen Jelly?" Don and Bobobo come over to him crying.

"No! I'm afraid we found a note on his pillow!" Bobobo pulls out a note with Don Patch's name crossed out.

"It says he ran away from home!" Don takes out a box of things. "Now that Jelly's gone we can sell his stuff."

"Oh Boy! An auction!" Bobobo stands at a podium with a suit on. "Our first item is a picture of Beauty! Out starting bid is 30!" Beauty stands up to bid but yells instead.

"Who's gonna buy that! I look terrible!" Bobobo looks at the picture.

"Ewww! Your right Beauty! They would rather buy a photo of me!" Gasser stands up.

"That's not cool! And that Beauty picture was from my wallet!" Beauty looks at Bobobo.

"Gas Can's right that picture of you is bad too! No ones gonna buy it!" Don stands up and shoves Beauty.

"I'll give you 300!" Bobobo jumps for joy throwing the picture.

"Yeah! But unfortunately you get a picture of Beauty." Gasser yells again.

"How'd you get that again?" Don walks to Gasser.

"Gasser can I speak to you in the kitchen?" He nods.

"What is it?" they walk to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone except Beauty and Gasser have birthday stuff on. "I bet you thought we forgot your birthday!" Jelly gives Gasser a present. It's a box of ties.

"Thanks Jelly. But I don't wear ties." Jelly takes the box back and puts one on Gasser.

"You should wear a tie more often Gas Can." Beauty says.

"Hey that's not good looking! He said he doesn't like ties!" Bobobo gives him a present.

"What's this?" Gasser shakes the box and Bobobo answers.

"It's whole box of ties!" then starts to cry. "Oh no! Not only did I give it away I got you the same thing!" Don Pulls out a box.

"Mine's different!" Gasser opens the box. More ties. "Happy fathers day!" Gasser looks confused.

"Wait a minute! What's this picture of Beauty doing in the Box!" The picture is a drawing of her. "That doesn't even look like Beauty!" Gasser yells and throws the picture.

"How dare you! I drew that in art class last week." Don appears in a chair. Bobobo wears a teacher's suit.

"Quiet down class. We need to start our art." Bobobo takes a paint brush. "Our first activity is to throw paint on Don Patch!" The class begins doing that.

"Hey! Don't! I don't want to be covered in paint!" The class stops.

"Okay. You think of a better activity." Don pulls out ribbon.

"We're gonna cover the teacher in ribbon." Bobobo is wrapped up like a mummy. Shoves Bobobo over to Gasser. "Here Gasser! Happy birthday." Don unwraps Bobobo before Gasser can. "I got a Man! Not just any man. I got a blond, man named-"

"Bobobo!" Bobobo jumps into the air knocking everyone or thing of the way. "Don will you weed my garden?" Bobobo hands Don Patch a trowel.

"No! I'm not your-" Don stops talking. "I lost my train of thought." Bobobo jumps back.

"Oh No! Not your train of thought! We must look for it." Don walks up wearing his dress.

"Please good sir. I can't last very long without it." Don lays down on a fainting couch, wearily.

"Come on guys! We got to find that train." Bobobo returns with a toy train. "All found!" Don walks up and eats it. Then Beauty has to yell.

"That's a train! You can't find train of thought." Don runs to her.

"If you can think of a different way I'd like to see it." Bobobo plays with the toy on the floor.

"Look Don! My mommy got me a toy train."

"No fair! I want a train!" Don grabs the train and Bobobo starts to cry.

"Mother Beauty. Make Don give me my toy back." Beauty narrows her eyes at him.

"I'm not your mommy. And Don Patch just had a train." Bobobo stands up very serious like.

"We'll need a real police to solve this mystery." Jelly enters the room wearing a suit.

"How bout a General?" Bobobo hits him.

"If your not a police get out!" Jelly reappears behind him.

"I am a police." Jelly says. Don walks up to him wearing a police badge.

"No! I'm the Police." Jelly and Don glare at each other. "I know how to solve this." hits Jelly into the wall and he flies out of the building. "That's it. Now I'm the only police. Hire me for the job." Bobobo takes out a jewelry box and opens it. It's empty.

"Oh thank the lord you're here." he wears a frilly rich dress from the old days. "Someone has stolen my necklace." Don looks around.

"I know who stole it." walks to Gasser. "Did you take the necklace?" Gasser shakes his head. "Beauty you take the necklace?" Beauty Yells.

"You were looking for a train!" Don goes to Bobobo.

"Did you take the necklace?" Bobobo starts to cry again.

"Oh..your right! I did steal it. I wanted to be rich." Bobobo says. Beauty yelling seen.

"But you were the one who was robbed" Don takes the necklace from the box and gives it to Jelly and he throws it at Bobobo.

"Touch Down!" Bobobo catches the necklace as a football and everyone is wearing football uniforms. "I'm gonna throw it to you Gasser.

"I can't catch!" Gasser misses and the, now a ball, football is caught by Don.

"Your team loses!" Don gets tackled by Jelly. "Hey I'm on your team!" Don shoved Jelly and grabbed the ball. "Here Bobobo!" Bobobo caught it.

"But he wasn't on your team!" Beauty yelled.

"Hey Bobobo! I'm open!" Jelly yelled to him and then he caught a basket ball.

"I'm heading for the goal!" Jelly ran and Don chased.

"Get Back here! I'll stop him." Don put on a crossing guard uniform and held his hand out in front of Jelly. "Stop! There are little children crossing." Jelly had to wait. And a big line of little kids began walking in his way. "If you so much as think of crossing. You'll be put in jail." Jelly doesn't move. "All right! That's it! I warned you." Don handcuffs Jelly.

"B, but I didn't try to cross!" Jelly is put in a jail cell. "Wait warden." Don walks over holding a gun.

"What! I'm a busy and violent man!" Jelly starts to cry.

"Am I getting the death senten-" Don stars shooting.

"Too late!" Bobobo walks in and tackles Don Patch.

"How dare you treat this honorable prisoner with that kind of respect!" Bobobo takes the gun and starts to shoot Jelly. "Die Jelly!" There are only little pieces laying around. And Gasser comes in.

"General!" Don and Bobobo stop him before he can go to Jelly. "No General!" Bobobo speaks.

"He's dead already." Gasser yells at them.

"But you guys killed him!" Don pats him on the back.

"Don't feel bad. He was never alive..." Gasser yells more.

"Yes he was!" Don and Bobobo now have on those striped jail jump suits.

"You'll never catch us!" Don runs away from a prison building. Bobobo is running too.

"We're free prisoners!" Gasser stares at them. "Don't you dare Gasser!" Beauty enters.

"What's Going On!" She yells to Gasser. "Why are Bobobo and Don Patch dressed like prisoners!" Bobobo answers.

"We represent the Cool Cats of America." Now they wear cat costumes.

"If you're not a cool cat we'll take you on!" Don run towards Jelly, whois back for some reason.

"No! I am a Cool Cat. See...my ears." Jelly points to a headband with cat ears attached.

"I do not see this cat likeness. HERE!" He throws a whole lot of cats at Jelly.

"Ahhhh! I'm allergic to cats!" Bobobo stops and Don kicks Jelly for no good reason. He just had one of those I got to hurt Jelly moments.

"Sorry." Don hugs Jelly then pulls out some stars. "How many stars do you have." Jelly reaches into his pocket and pulls out nothing.

"I've got none." Jelly smiles.

"Then you can't be on the island. But if you duel me I'll give you one." Don patch in sitting in a chair.

"I don't even have cards. Except this Bobobo one. And I'll use it." Jelly uses it but loses. Bobobo gets up and hits Jelly.

"You lost you losing, loser, losiest pile of JELLY!" Then Don pulls up in a car.

"Your going to prison pal." Jelly was put in prison for 300 years, but didn't live long enough to serve so he was brought back to life and that was the end of this story. I ran out of things to happen so I hope it was fun to read.


End file.
